


Completely unaware (you make me smile) ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pięć razy, kiedy wszyscy myślą, że Harry i Louis są parą (i ten jeden raz, kiedy są)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely unaware (you make me smile) ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Completely unaware (you make me smile)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919472) by [deblond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deblond/pseuds/deblond). 



I

       Dlaczego zajęcia z ekonomii o ósmej rano zdarzają się dobrym ludziom?

      Naprawdę, pomimo tego, jak bardzo wielu lubi demonizować go i nazywać dupkiem, Louis nie jest złą osobą. Przynajmniej nie na tyle złą, by zasługiwać na tego rodzaju torturę.

\- A potem musicie sprawdzić ilustrację podaży… nadążacie?

 _Wcale_. Ale znowu, jest tak wcześnie, że tu cud, iż jego oczy są otwarte i jest zdolny złożyć dwie myśli. Louis zdecydowanie nie jest rannym ptaszkiem.

      Przy stoliku po jego lewej stronie, Cher chrapie w swoją książkę i to jest zdecydowanie niegrzeczne. Chociażby dlatego, że to sprawia, że Louis też chce spać. Niestety, nie może nawet mrugnąć bez tego, by nauczyciel go nie wywołał.

\- Tomlinson! Co ty niby robisz?

      Dobry przykład.

\- Robiłem tylko notatki, panie Walker – odpowiada tak niewinnie, jak może.

      Czyli nie bardzo – niewinność nie jest jedną z zalet Louisa.

\- I do tego jest ci potrzebny telefon? – Pan Walker patrzy na niego niewzruszony.

\- Zgaduję, że nie. – Louis mamrocze, odkładając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.

      Próbował dyskretnie napisać do Harry’ego, ale najwyraźniej to niemożliwe, kiedy nauczyciel bacznie przygląda mu się przez całą lekcję.

      Pociesza się kopaniem w nogę krzesła Cher i budząc ją z jej drzemki. Dziewczyna posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie. W porządku, więc może jest dupkiem, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy jest wkurzony.

      Kiedy dzwonek w końcu dzwoni, Louis szybko zbiera swoje rzeczy i praktycznie wybiega przez drzwi. Jeśli tylko zostałby o sekundę dłużej, niż to konieczne, pan Walker w jakiś sposób zdołałby albo zganić go za jego zachowanie, zadać mu dodatkową pracę domową albo skrytykować go za to, jak pracuje. Louis raczej wolał nie dawać mu na to szansy.

      Na szczęście, Harry już na niego czeka przy szafce. Musiał zawrzeć jakiś pakt z diabłem, bo jego pierwsze zajęcia zaczynają się o dziewiątej i nie musi budzić się o zapomnianej przez Boga godzinie. Wciąż, czasami przychodzi o ósmej i spędza godzinę w bibliotece, więc mogą jechać razem samochodem Louisa, ale to nieważne.

      Harry wydaje współczujący dźwięk, kiedy widzi jego podłamane nastawienie.

\- Tak źle?

\- Przysięgam, nie wiem co zrobiłem temu mężczyźnie, ale  nienawidzi mnie z pasją tysiąca płonących słońc.

\- Naprawdę? Nie przesadzasz? – Harry parska. – A może to dlatego, że zawsze pojawiasz się spóźniony, zasypiać na jego zajęciach i raz nazwałeś go pan Wanker.*

\- To było całkowicie nieintencjonalne. Całkowicie mimowolna reakcja mojego mózgu! – mówi Louis, machając rękami. – A on i tak jest dupkiem…

\- Panie Tomlinson! – Louis odwraca się, wystraszony. – Naprawdę nie mogę doczekać się, aż zobaczę pana jutro w klasie. Równo ósma zero-zero. Myślę, że zaczniemy kartkówką. – I z tymi słowami i diabelskim uśmieszkiem pan Walker odchodzi.

\- Och, wspaniale. – Louis wzdycha, opierając się plecami o swoją szafkę. Obok niego, Harry robi co w swojej mocy by stłumić śmiech, z policzkami czerwonymi jak pomidory. – Nie martw się, Haz, po prostu to wypuść.

      Harry wybucha śmiechem.

\- Och, chodź tu – mówi, przyciągając Louisa do piersi. Louis przychodzi z chęcią i pozwala Harry’emu głaskać się po włosach. – Twoje życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe, Lou.

\- Wiem. – Louis mówi, wyglądając na na prawdziwie poważnego i spokojnego. Dopóki ktoś nie trzepnął go w tył głowy. – Ow!

\- Zasłużyłeś sobie, kretynie! – mówi Cher z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Obok niej, Jade śmieje się z zadowoleniem. – Spałam!

\- Byliśmy w klasie! – odpowiada Louis, opierając się z powrotem o pierś Harry’ego.

      Harry owija ręce wokół ramion Louisa i kiwa do dziewczyn z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

\- Tak, ale pan Wanker mnie kocha.

\- Widzisz? Nie jestem nawet jedynym, który go tak nazywa.

\- Cóż, jesteś jedynym, który zrobił to prosto w jego twarz – mówi Cher.

\- I byłeś pierwszym, który użył tego przezwiska. Przyjęło się. – Dodaje Harry.

\- Co to jest? Ja przeciwko światu? – Louis jęczy dramatycznie. – Chcesz coś dodać, skoro już tu jesteśmy? – pyta Jade.

      Ona chichocze, ale kręci głową. Louis rozmawiał z nią tylko kilka razy, ale nie dzielą wiele lekcji, więc nie zna jej za dobrze, ale wydaje się milsza niż reszta jego przyjaciół w tym momencie.

\- Och, możesz przestać być taki dramatyczny? – pyta Cher, przewracając oczami. – Więc nauczyciel cię nienawidzi i co? To nie ma znaczenia.

\- Tak, ma. – Louis kłóci się i to tylko w części dlatego, że chce być upierdliwi. Szczerze martwi jak w świecie ma ukończyć ekonomie ze sposobem, w jaki pan Walker gardzi nawet jego widokiem. – Ale najwyraźniej żadne z was o mnie nie dba! – Więc, może Cher ma rację jeśli chodzi o dramat, ale to nie zmienia tego, że to, co mówi, jest mniej prawdziwe.

\- Ooh, Boo, przepraszam. – Harry mów, chwytając jego ramiona i przytulając go do swojej piersi. – Ja dbam. – Wtula twarz w jego włosy, a potem całuje jego czoło.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej twój chłopak może cię pocieszyć – mówi Jade, patrząc na ich uścisk z promiennym uśmiechem.

      Louis czuje, jak jego krew przyspiesza, a jego policzki się ogrzewają. Odsuwa się od Harry’ego w mgnieniu oka.

\- Uh… My nie jesteśmy. Razem, mam na myśli… on nie jest moim chłopakiem – mówi, nie patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Och! Ale jesteście tacy… – Macha ręką. – Nieważne. Przepraszam.

\- Nie martw się. – Louis mówi, wymuszając śmiech.

      Jego dłonie się pocą. Harry wciąż nic nie powiedział, zbyt zajęty gapieniem się w swoje stopy.

\- Okej. Myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy iść do klasy, zanim się spóźnimy – mówi Cher, klaszcząc w dłonie z fałszywym entuzjazmem.

      Pomimo faktu, że wciąż mają pięć minut do dzwonka, a Louis zawsze czeka do ostatniej sekundy, by wejść do klasy, wszyscy kiwają głową i idą do swoich sal.

      Idąc na angielski, Louis zmusza się, by zachowywać się normalnie i żartować, tak jak zawsze. Jednak nie dotyka Harry’ego, gdy idą obok siebie, ostrożny, by nawet nie dotknąć swoich rąk, kiedy zazwyczaj kleili się do siebie.

      Kiedy zajmują swoje miejscach z tyłu, Harry wciąż nie spojrzał na niego, ani nie wymamrotał więcej niż jednowyrazowe zdanie. Bazgrze w swoim zeszycie, wyglądając na przybitego.

      Louis kopie go łagodnie pod stołem i kiedy Harry patrzy na niego w zmieszaniu, wyciąga język. Harry tylko uśmiecha się lekko i tak być nie może. Louis robi śmieszne i głupie miny, zezując, dopóki Harry się nie śmieje.

      I to jest o wiele lepsze. Harry nigdy nie powinien być smutny w opinii Louisa, a przynajmniej nie z jego powodu.

      Ponieważ fakt, że Louis chce, żeby to, co myślała Jade było prawdą, aby byli razem, nie jest winą Harry'ego - tylko Louisa, za bycie tak głupim, by zakochać się beznadziejnie w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

  
II  
      Louis ociera pot czoła ręcznikiem, a potem rzuca go z frustracją na ławkę. Są w połowie meczu,  ich drużyna przegrywa zero do jednego. Louis ma ochotę udusić kogoś gołymi rękami. Problemem jest to, że pierwszą osobą na liście jest on sam.

\- Hej, w porządku? - pyta Liam, siadając obok niego i wypijając duszkiem butelkę wody.

\- W porządku. - Louis mamrocze, pocierając twarz.

      Prawdopodobnie gra gorzej niż kiedykolwiek i wie to. Chłopacy z drużyny też to wiedzą - wszyscy patrzą na niego ostrożnie, pewnie zastanawiając się co, do cholery, jest nie tak z ich kapitanem.

\- Hej, Tomlinson! Weź się w garść, stary! Oni nas tam zabijają! - krzyczy Aiden z jednej z ławek.

\- Przymknij się, Grimshaw! Moja mała siostra strzela lepiej od ciebie - odpowiada Stan, siadając po drugiej stronie Louisa.

\- Tak, i przegrywamy tylko jednym punktem, wciąż pozostała druga połowa meczu. - Interweniuje Liam.

      Obaj rzucają spojrzenie reszcie drużyny, jakby wyzywając ich do powiedzenia czegoś jeszcze. Nikt nic nie mówi - Aiden sapie, ale też milczy.

\- Nie martw się, Lou. Nie jest tak źle. - Stan mówi cicho, więc tylko Louis i Liam go słyszą.

\- Tak, ty i tak zawsze grasz lepiej niż nasza reszta. - Zgadza się Liam.

      Louis nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego gapi się na podłogę, starając się wyciszyć wszystkie głosy i hałas szatni. Obiektywnie, wie, że zachowuje się jak idiota. Posiadanie Harry'ego, dopingującego go z trybun nie czyniło go lepszym graczem. Więc fakt, że to pierwszy mecz sezonu, który Harry przegapia, nic nie znaczy.

      Hamuje chęć sięgnięcia po telefon i napisania do niego, wmawiając sobie, że to nic takiego. Harry musi być czymś zajęty, może jego mama go potrzebowała albo ma do zrobienia zadanie domowe i to dlatego nie ma go na meczu w tym momencie i także dlatego nie napisał do Louisa.

      Ale te wymówki brzmią kiepsko w uszach Louisa. Wciąż wyobraża sobie Harry'ego z kimś, z kimś o wiele ważniejszym od niego lub gorzej, zranionego w jakimś strasznym miejscu. Nie był w stanie skoncentrować się na piłce przez cały mecz, mając te scenariusze krążące po głowie.

      W końcu, przerwa się kończy i wracają na boisko. Louis umyślnie zostaje z tyłu, bojąc się reszty gry. Prawdopodobnie przegrają po raz pierwszy w sezonie i to będzie jego wina. Ponieważ najlepszy gracz jest usychającym z miłości idiotą.

\- Hej, stary, nie martw się - mówi Aiden, kiedy są jedynymi, pozostałymi w pomieszczeniu.

\- Nie martwię się - mruczy Louis. To nie wina Aidena, że gra tak kiepsko.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że to ssie, że nie ma tu twojego chłopaka, ale spróbuj się skoncentrować. Potrzebujemy, by nasz kapitan skupił się na grze - mówi Aiden z słabym uśmiechem.

      Louis nawet nie zauważa gry słownej**, skupiając się na pierwszej części zdania.

\- Mój chłopak?

\- Tak, twój chłopak. - Aiden odpowiada, patrząc na niego, jakby martwił się o jego zdrowie psychiczne. - Harry Styles?

\- Harry nie jest moim chłopakiem - wzdycha Louis. Mówienie tych słów jest gorsze niż cios w brzuch. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

      Aiden patrzy na niego, unosząc brew.

\- Przychodzi na wszystkie nasze mecze, nawet te wyjezdne i dopinguje głośniej niż ktokolwiek dla ciebie. Myślę, że jest bardziej zaangażowany w naszą drużynę niż połowa graczy! Słuchaj, nie musisz kłamać, okej? Nie dbamy o to. A przynajmniej ja nie dbam.

\- Nie, ja nie… - Louis męczy się z tym, co ma powiedzieć. - Jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami. - Kończy słabo.

      Aiden poklepuje go po ramieniu, patrząc na niego tak, jakby nie wierzył w żadne jego słowo i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Louis jest tak zaskoczony, że zostaje, przyklejony do podłogi przez kilka minut. Jak wielu ludzie w ich szkole zakłada, że on i Harry są razem? Czy jest tak oczywisty? Czy Harry coś podejrzewa? To ostatnie pytanie sprawia, że jego serce bije szaleńczo w jego piersi.

      Zanim trener może przyjść, szukając go, by sprawdzić, co zajmuje mu tak dużo czasu, bierze głęboki wdech by odzyskać spokój i idzie w stronę boiska.

      Jak tylko wchodzi na trawę, słyszy głośny krzyk z lewej strony i obraca głowę, by znaleźć Harry'ego, siedzącego z Niallem i Zaynem. Klaszcze i gwiżdże, nawet pomimo, że mecz ponownie się nie zaczął i ma numer koszulki Louisa napisany na policzkach. Jest niedorzeczny.

      Louis uśmiecha się głupio i macha do niego. Harry odmachuje, mówiąc bezgłośne “przepraszam”, ale Louis tylko trzęsie głową i uśmiecha się promienniej. Biegnie do swojej drużyny, gotów, by rozegrać najlepszy mecz  w życiu.

      Wygrywają dwa do jednego i Louis zdobywa zwycięskiego gola. Kiedy mecz się kończy, biegnie do Harry'ego i ściska go entuzjastycznie, nie dbając o to, co pomyślą ludzie ani o ot, jak sposoby i odrażający musi być po bieganiu przez niemal dwie godziny. Harry wydaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko, sądząc przez sposób, w jaki przyciska Louisa do swojej piersi.

\- Byłeś niesamowity, Lou - szepcze mu do ucha. - Najlepszy.

      Policzki Louisa bolą od tego, jak szeroko się uśmiecha. Harry mówi mu, jak wspaniale grał po każdym meczu, ale to zawsze brzmi szczerze.

\- Dziękuję - mówi, odsuwając się.

\- Przepraszam, że przegapiłem pierwszą połowę - mówi Harry, marszcząc brwi. - Samochód mamy padł i musiałem ją odebrać. Przybyłem tak szybko, jak mogłem. - Wygląda, jakby był sobą zawiedziony Jakby przegapienie pierwszej połowy jednego z meczów Louisa było okropną zbrodnią.

\- Haz, nie martw się tym. - Louis gładzi jego loki, by sprawić, by uśmiechnął. - Przynajmniej udało ci się dotrzeć na koniec.

\- Jak mógłbym nie dotrzeć? Przynoszę ci szczęście - nie możesz wygrać beze mnie.

      Louis szczerzy się, spoglądając czule na jego bezczelny wyraz twarzy, ale nic nie mówi. Nie może temu zaprzeczyć.

\- Dalej - mówi w końcu, owijając rękę wokół ramion Harry'ego. - Chodźmy porozmawiać z innymi, zanim się wykąpię, a potem pójdziemy coś zjeść. Umieram z głodu.

      Gdy idą w stronę swoich przyjaciół, owinięci wokół siebie i rozmawiający z ożywieniem, Louis widzi Aidena kątem oka. Aiden posyła mu wiedzące spojrzenie i mruga. Louisowi udaje się uśmiechnąć słabo w jego kierunku, zanim odwraca wzrok.

      Czuje ciężar na piersi, kiedy przypomina sobie, że, pomimo tego w co, wydaje się, że wszyscy wierzą, on i Harry są tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Nawet jeśli on oddałby wszystko, by byli czymś więcej.

  
III  
\- Harold, poważnie, czasami boję się o twoje zdrowie psychiczne.

\- Co znowu zrobiłem?

\- W twoich rękach jest pudełko Oreo.

      Harry patrzy w zmieszaniu na ciasteczka.

\- Tak, i?

\- I, wszyscy wiedzą, że M&M’s są o wiele lepsze niż Oreo! - mówi Louis. - Poważnie, jestem tobą zawiedziony, Haz.

\- Wiesz, że możemy kupić to i to, prawda?

      Louis patrzy na niego przez chwilę, kręcąc głową z irytacją─ a potem idzie w dół alejki z deserami w Tesco. Słyszy, jak Harry podąża za nim, chichocząc do siebie.

\- Wiesz, fakt, że nie znasz etykiety prawdziwych przekąsek filmowych nie stanowi materiału do śmiechu, Harry - mówi Louis, nie odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Nie sądzę, bym mógł po tym zaprosić cię na noc filmową.

\- Nie, Lou - jęczy Harry. - Zostawię Oreo, zobacz - mówi, robiąc pokaz z odkładania ciastek na jedną z półek.

\- Teraz jest za późno.

\- Daj spokój, Lou… - Harry chwyta go od tyłu za pas.

      W tej pozycji Louis może oprzeć głowę o ramię Harry'ego, nie musząc się pochylać. To takie chwile jak te, przypominają mu o tym, jak wysoki zrobił się Harry. To wydaje się śmieszne, że kiedyś byli tego samego wzrostu, zanim Harry nagle wystrzelił.

      Harry przesuwa nosem po jego szyi jak kot i Louis poddaje się i uśmiecha.

\- W porządku, w porządku - mówi. - Wybaczam ci, gigancie.

\- Hej, jestem normalnego wzrostu! - Protestuje Harry. - Jest ci przykro, bo jestem wyższy od ciebie.

      Louis wykręca się z jego ramion.

\- Jak śmiesz mówić mi to tuż po tym, jak tak łaskawie ci wybaczyłem! - mówi dramatycznie.

\- Przepraszam, Lou, nie miałem tego na myśli, przysięgam! - Harry mówi, idąc za nim. Chwyta go znowu i zaczyna łaskotać. - Wybacz mi! - Przykłada lekko rozchylone usta do jego ramienia i wypuszcza powietrze, wydając przy tym śmieszne dźwięki.

\- Odczep się, ty głupolu! - mówi Louis, ale śmieje się i nawet nie próbuje uciec.

      Zanim Harry może odpowiedź, słysząc jak ktoś chichocze za nimi. Obracają swoje głowy, nie odsuwając się od siebie, by spojrzeć na parę młodszych dziewczyn, gapiących się na nich, szepczących i uśmiechających się.

\- Mogę pomóc? - Louis pyta swoim najbardziej niegrzecznym tonem.

      Lepiej niech nie śmieją się z Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam - mówi jedna z nich, rumieniąc się. - Po prostu wasza dwójka jest taka urocza. Jak długo jesteście razem?

      Louis czuje, jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy.

\- My nie jesteśmy razem - mówi krótko. - Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

      Harry puszcza go teraz i staje kilka kroków z tyłu, nic nie mówiąc.

\- Och, wybacz - mówi dziewczyna; ona i jej przyjaciółka odchodzą, niemal biegnąc w innym kierunku.

      Nie mówiąc nic, idą do kasy, by zapłacić za słodycze. Louis nagle nie ma już ochoty na noc filmową. Jedyną rzeczą, o której może myśleć jest to, jak bardzo chce złapać dłoń Harry'ego i go pocałować. Jak chciałby wrócić do swojego domu, by poprzytulać się na kanapie, oglądając telewizję, tak, jak zamierzali, ale jako chłopacy, a nie najlepsi przyjaciele.

      Ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest winą Harry'ego, więc Louis zmusza się do przejścia nad tym i wzięcia się w garść (przynajmniej w tym momencie, może sobie odpuścić, kiedy będzie sam).

      Podczas gdy idą do jego domu, niosąc torby z zakupami, szturcha Harry'ego ramieniem.

\- Hej - mówi, kiedy Harry na niego patrzy. - W porządku?

\- Tak, ja tylko… - Harry zmienia zdanie i zamyka usta, odwracając wzrok.

\- Co?

      Harry wzdycha.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli cię to kłopocze, kiedy ludzie zakładają, że jesteśmy razem. Mogę starać się trzymać dystans, jeśli chcesz, to nie…

\- Harry. - Louis przerywa mu, zanim może powiedzieć coś jest. - To mnie nie kłopocze, w porządku? -  _Tylko przypomina, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi i nigdy nie będę miał cię w ten sposób_. - Przepraszam, jeśli zachowałem się niezręcznie, po prostu zostałem zaskoczony, tak sądzę. To takie niedorzeczne, wiesz? Ty i ja razem. - Zmusza się do śmiechu, ale on utyka w jego gardle.

\- Tak sądzę - mamrocze Harry.

\- I nie chcę, byś był bardziej zdystansowany - mówi, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Lubię, kiedy się przytulamy, chodź tu. - Owija swoją rękę wokół talii Harry'ego i opiera głowę o jego pierś, kiedy idą.

\- W porządku - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się lekko.

      Kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Louisa i śmieje się, kiedy ten dźga jego dołeczek palcem. Gdy idą, przytuleni do siebie, śmiejąc się, Louis nie może powstrzymać się od marzenia, by wszystko było inaczej.

      Wie, że powinien być wdzięcznym, będąc najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego - i jest, ale chce także naprawdę być z nim. Chce powiedzieć Harry'emu, że jest w nim zakochany i chce, by Harry odpowiedział tym samym, chce całować Harry'ego przy wszystkich, chce spać z Harrym owiniętym wokół siebie i wymieniać z nim leniwe pocałunki, kiedy się obudzą. Chce całować i dbać o każdy centymetr jego ciała, podczas gdy Harry będzie rozpadał się pod jego ustami.

      Głównie, chce przestać poprawiać ludzi za każdym razem, kiedy myślą, że są razem.

  
IV  
      Nawet pomimo tego, że Nial mówił mu przez cały tydzień, że impreza będzie szalona i dzika, Louis zdecydowanie nie oczekiwał tego. Wielki dom Nialla wygląda jak dom braterstwa w filmach. Salon jest pełny tańczących i pijących ludzi, jest stanowisko z beczułką piwa w ogrodzie i nawet ludzie pływający w basenie. Muzyka jest tak głośna, że to cud, iż sąsiedzi nie przyszli jeszcze ze skargą.

\- Przyszli, ale po prostu zaprosiłem ich na imprezę - mówi Niall, kiedy Louis o tym wspomina. - Myślę, że grają w pijanego ping-ponga.

      Louis świetnie się bawi. Pije piwo i nieco buzuje mu w głowie, ale nie jest jeszcze pijany. On i Harry grali w Guitar Hero przeciwko Stanowi i Edowi, i rozwalili ich. Przez jakiś czas tańczył w salonie z Eleanor i Danielle i pomógł wrzucić Nialla do do bitwy na wodę w basenie.

      Teraz szuka Harry'ego, bo nie widział go od jakiegoś czasu. Ostatnim razem, Harry rozmawiał z Tomem i Lou w kuchni, ale kiedy Louis tam idzie, Harry'ego nie widać. Decyduje się wziąć kolejne piwo z lodówki.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy brać piwo z beczułki - mówi z wahaniem głos za nim.

\- Tak, ale ja przyjaźnię się z gospodarzem. Mogę wziąć dobre piwo - mówi Louis, otwierając butelkę i odwracając się. Jest tam przed nim wysoki chłopak, tak wysoki, że Louis musi zadrzeć głowę, by spojrzeć na niego. Wygląda starzej niż uczeń liceum i jest poniekąd uroczy. - Cześć, nie znam cię.

\- Jestem Greg - mówi chłopak, wyciągając rękę.

\- Louis - mówi, potrząsając jego dłonią.

\- Miło cię poznać.

\- Nie chodzisz do naszej szkoły, prawda? - Louis pyta przekrzywiając głowę. - Mam na myśli, zdecydowanie bym cię zauważył. Jesteś duży.

      Greg odrzuca głowę do tyłu ze śmiechem.

\- Yeah, nie, właściwie jestem na pierwszym roku na Uni.

\- I jesteś na imprezie dzieciaków z liceum? - Louis stara się powstrzymać od osądzenia w głosie, ale naprawdę ma nadzieję, że kiedy on będzie na uniwerku w przyszłym roku, nie będzie spędzał swojego czasu, chodząc na szkolne imprezy.

\- Zostałem tu przyciągnięty. - Wyjaśnia Greg. - Przez przyjaciela. Nie powiedział mi, że to impreza licealna.

\- Wow, to do bani.

\- Tak, cóż, to przynajmniej dobra impreza. Jest alkohol - mówi, unosząc szklankę.

      Louis uśmiecha się czarująco.

\- Cóż, na tyle, ile jest to warte, cieszę się, że twój przyjaciel cię tu przyciągnął - mówi z fałszywą skromnością.

      Nagle Greg wydaje się czuć zakłopotany.

\- Słuchaj, nie odbierz tego źle, ale…

\- Mam osiemnaście lat. - Louis przerywa mu. - I też będę na uniwerku za rok. Cóż, właściwie za kilka miesięcy.

\- Och, zatem w porządku. - Greg relaksuje się i posyła mu ciepły uśmiech. - Więc, jak podoba ci się impreza?

\- Poważnie? To najlepsze co mogłeś wymyślić? Myślałem, że chłopacy z uniwerka są w tym lepsi…

      Zanim Greg może odpowiedzieć, ktoś wchodzi do kuchni i przykleja się do boku Louisa.

\- Louuu! - Harry mówi, przeciągając słowo. - Szukałem cię… - chowa twarz w ramieniu Louisa, łaskocząc jego brodę lokami.

      Louis nie może powstrzymać czułego uśmiechu. Pijany Harry jest jak mały kotek - przytulaśny i uczuciowy. Louis kocha być z nim, kiedy tak się zachowuje.

\- Jak dużo wypiłeś, Hazza? - pyta, pocierając tył jego głowy. Harry niemal mruczy jak prawdziwy kot.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiada, zamykając oczy i Louis boi się, że zaśnie na nim.

\- Hej, dalej, kochanie, nie zasypiaj - mówi, szturchając jego głowę ramieniem.

\- Chcę iść do basenu! - Harry mówi wtedy. - Możemy iść do basenu? - Wygląda jak mały dzieciak, z zarumienionymi policzkami i szeroko otwartymi zielonymi oczami.

\- Jasne - śmieje się Louis.

\- Kto to? - Harry pyta nagle.

      Greg wciąż stoi przed nim, patrząc na nich ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. Louis zapomniał o nim w momencie, kiedy przybył Harry.

\- Och, wybacz - mówi nieśmiało. - To jest Greg. Greg, to Harry.

      Powietrze między nimi naprawdę zrobiło się niezręczne. Harry krzywi się na Grega, przysuwając się do Louisa tak blisko, jak tylko może.

\- Przepraszam - mówi wtedy Greg, ale wygląda, jakby powstrzymywał irytację. - Nie wiedziałem, że masz chłopaka.

\- Co? Nie! - mówi Louis. - Harry nie jest moim chłopakiem. Jest tylko moim przyjacielem.

      Harry prycha, odsuwając się od Louisa.

\- W porządku - mówi Greg, ale wciąż patrzy od Harry'ego do Louisa ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Tak, świetnie - odzywa się Harry. - Po prosty idźcie się pieprzyć czy coś. - I potem, potykając się, wychodzi z kuchni.

      Obaj stoją w miejscu, zaszokowani po wyjściu Harry'ego, nie mówiąc nic przez kilka minut. W końcu, Louis mówi:

\- Wybacz mi, przepraszam. - I idzie za nim.

      Znajduje Harry'ego przy basenie - gdzie najwyraźniej przeniosła się impreza, sądząc po ogromnej grupie ludzi, krzyczących i bawiących się w wodzie. Jednak Harry jest sam, siedząc na jednym z krzeseł z szklanką Bóg wie czego w dłoni i kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co to było, Harry? - pyta, stając przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

\- Nie wiem - mamrocze Harry. Unosi szklankę do ust, ale Louis powstrzymuje go, zanim może się napić.

\- Nie sądzisz, że masz już dość?

\- Co cię to obchodzi? Idź flirtować dalej z tym kolesiem i nie martw się o mnie, nie będę ci przeszkadzać… I nie wiem dlaczego z nim gadałeś, nie jest nawet gorący. Jest zbyt wysoki.

      Louis nie może powstrzymać małego uśmiechu.

\- Ty jesteś zbyt wysoki - mówi.

      Ale najwyraźniej to zła rzecz do powiedzenia, bo zamiast się uśmiechnąć, Harry parska i wstaje. Cóż, próbuje wstać, ale potyka się o własne nogi i opada na Louisa. Louis nie jest wystarczająco szybki i obaj kończą rozłożeni na trawie.

\- Ow. - Louis mówi, pocierając tył głowy. - W porządku, Haz?

      Ale Harry nie odpowiada. Patrzy na usta Louisa zamroczonymi oczami. Pod ciężarem jego spojrzenia, Louis nieświadomie oblizuje usta, a Harry przełyka ciężko ślinę. Są naprawdę blisko, tak bardzo, że ich usta niemal się dotykają.

\- Lou… - mówi Harry, zanim zamyka oczy i pochyla się.

      Louis rozsuwa wargi, czuje oddech Harry'ego na swoich ustach, czuje zapach likieru…

\- Harry, co robisz? - Louis pyta najbardziej szorstkim tonem, na jaki może się zdobyć, podczas gdy czuje, że nie może nabrać wystarczająco powietrza do płuc. Nie chce niczego bardziej, niż połączyć swoich ust z tymi Harry'ego i pocałować go głęboko, ale odmawia bycia pijaną pomyłką Harry'ego. - Złaź ze mnie.

      Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego się zmienia. Leniwe pragnienie zostaje zastąpione przez zranienie. Szybko wstaje i odbiega, zanim Louis może powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

      Nie wstając z ziemi, Louis wzdycha i pociera twarz. Ma nadzieję, że rano Harry nie będzie niczego pamiętać.

  
V  
      Louis nie rozmawiał z Harrym niemal przez tydzień.

      Od imprezy Nialla, Harry robił wszystko, by go unikać. Nie odpowiadał na jego telefony czy smsy i nie wyszedł, kiedy Louis przyszedł do jego domu. W szkole ignoruje go na lekcjach, które mają razem, wybierając inne miejsce do siedzenia i znikając przez resztę czasu. Louis nawet nie widuje go na lunchu - Bóg wie gdzie Harry je, tylko po to, by go uniknąć.

      Zatrzaskuje drzwi swojej szafki po okropnych zajęciach z ekonomii, gdzie pan Walker był szczególnie okropny, kiedy widzi loki Harry'ego znikające na korytarzu. Decydując, że co za dużo, to nie zdrowo, Louis idzie za nim.

\- Jak długo będziesz mnie jeszcze ignorował, Harry?

      Harry podskakuje nieco, przestraszony, ale kiedy się odwraca, jego twarz jest pusta, zielone oczy nie do odczytania.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - mamrocze.

\- Fakt, że nie widzieliśmy się od dni, coś ci dzwoni?

\- Byłem zajęty. - To takie oczywiste, że Harry kłamie, że Louis nawet nie przejmuje się powiedzeniem tego. Zawsze był gównianym kłamcą, nawet bardziej niż Louis.

\- W porządku, możemy… możemy porozmawiać, proszę? - mówi, jak ma nadzieję, pojednawczym głosem. Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Dlaczego jesteś na mnie zły? Co zrobiłem?

       _Czy to takie okropne, że jestem w tobie zakochany?_

      Kiedy słyszy jego smutny i proszący głos, Harry wydaje się odpuścić.

\- To nic, Lou, naprawdę.

      Serce Louisa podskakuje lekko na to przezwisko. Zatem nie wszystko jest stracone.

\- Chodzi o to co wydarzyło się na przyjęciu Nialla. - To nie jest pytanie, Louis wie, że to prawda. Harry krzywi się nieco, kiedy Louis to wspomina, najwyraźniej nie chce rozmawiać o tej nocy jak Louis, ale jeśli chcą znów być przyjaciółmi, to muszą. Louis wzdycha głęboko. - Nie możemy po prostu zapomnieć o wszystkim co stało się tamtej nocy? I nigdy więcej o tym nie wspominać?

      Lub może mogą po prostu żyć w zaprzeczeniu. Louisowi to nie przeszkadza. Nie wie co Harry pamięta z tamtej nocy - czy pamięta jak Louis niemal go wykorzystał - ale jest zbyt przestraszony, by zapytać. Może będzie lepiej, jeśli zostawią to. To co się stało, to się stało.

      Jest niemal pewny, że Harry powie “nie” i odejdzie. Ale:

\- W porządku - mówi z niepewnym uśmiechem. - Jest zapomniane. - Jego głos załamuje się lekko i wciąż wygląda na nieco ostrożnego i smutnego, ale to początek.

      Louis próbuje ukryć czystą ulgę, która płynie w jego żyłach.

\- Dalej, chodźmy na angielski, zanim będziemy spóźnieni.

\- Już jesteśmy spóźnieni dziesięć minut - mówi Harry. Louis rozgląda się - korytarz jest opustoszały. Najwyraźniej podczas rozmowy z Harrym nawet nie usłyszał dzwonka.

\- Cóż, zatem bardziej spóźnieni - odpowiada, a Harry parska.

      Do czasu, kiedy nadchodzi pora lunchu, względnie wracają do normy. Nie dotknęli się, ale rozmawiają i Harry uśmiecha się szczerze na wszystkie jego głupie żarty. Louis czuje taką ulgę, że mógłby płakać. Zaczynał myśleć, że zrujnował ich przyjaźń na zawsze.

      Wszyscy ich przyjaciele wyglądają na zaskoczonych, kiedy widzą, jak pojawiają się razem przy stole. Wszyscy zauważyli napięcie pomiędzy nimi w tym tygodniu i to, jak ignorowali się (jak mogli nie zauważyć?), ale nikt nic nie powiedział, a przynajmniej nikt nie powiedział Louisowi.

\- Cóż, najwyższa pora - mówi Zayn, kiedy siadają.

\- Och, zamknij się. - Louis odwraca swoją uwagę do Harry'ego, by uniknąć pytających spojrzeć reszty stolika. - Hej, chcę trochę tego - mówi, kiedy Harry odwija swój lunch. Zawsze dzielili się swoim jedzeniem - cóż, Louis wybiera lunch Harry'ego, pozostawiając swój niedotkniętym - i tęskni za tym (pośród pozostałych rzeczy). - Jeśli… jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - dodaje, kaszląc nerwowo. Wciąz nie wie czy są całkowicie w porządku.

      Uśmiechając się, Harry podnosi widelec pełen jedzenia.

\- Proszę.

      Zamiast chwycenia widelca, Louis pochyla się i je jedzenie. Harry rumieni się, ale nie odwraca wzroku.

\- Wow. - Słyszy, jak mówi Niall.

      Odwracają od siebie wzrok, znajdując zaskoczone spojrzenia wszystkich swoich przyjaciół.

\- Totalnie to przewidziałam - mówi Eleanor, grzebiąc w sałatce. Obok niej, Danielle kiwa głową.

\- Wszyscy to przewidzieliśmy. - Zayn odpowiada sucho. - Gratulacje, jak sądzę.

\- Tak, tworzycie uroczą parę - mówi Liam.

      To po prostu zbyt surrealistyczne. Louis zamiera w miejscu. Patrzy na Harry'ego kątem oka, ale on nie wydaje się być w lepszym stanie. Ich przyjaciele patrzą na nich z uśmiechem, są tacy szczęśliwi dla nich, za wzięcie się do kupy i Louis nie może zmusić się, by ich poprawić. Po prostu brak mu słów.

\- Nie spotykamy się - mówi wtedy Harry, a jego głos jest stanowczy i jasny. - Nie wiem co sprawia, że wszyscy tak myślicie, ale jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

      Louis zawsze myślał, że wypowiadanie tych słów to najgorsze uczucie na świecie, ale to nic w porównaniu do tego, gdy słyszy, jak Harry je wypowiada. Jego serce opada do stóp i wszystko jest takie głupie. Nie myślał, że miał szanse na bycie czymś innym z Harrym, ale jakoś usłyszenie tego z jego ust sprawiło, że to ostateczne. I to boli.

      Czuje, jak jego oczy zaczynają szczypać łzami i decyduje, że musi stąd wyjść.

\- Wybaczcie, muszę iść. - Udaje mu się powiedzieć, zanim biegnie do drzwi.

      Łazienka jest pusta, kiedy Louis wchodzi i wzdycha z wdzięcznością. Nieszczególnie chce, by ktokolwiek był świadkiem jego załamania.

      Jego dłonie trzęsą się, kiedy stara się spryskać twarz zimną wodą i skupia się na równym oddychaniu. Jest bałaganem.

\- Lou? Co jest nie tak? - Głos za nim mówi.

      Oczywiście, Harry jest takim dobrym przyjacielem, że przyjdzie zobaczyć, co z nim, do cholery, nie tak.

\- To nic, Hazza - mówi Louis, ale jego głos załamuje się, kiedy wypowiada jego imię i nie potrafi odwrócić się czy podnieść wzroku. - Iść skończyć swój lunch zanim zadzwoni dzwonek.

\- Louis. - Harry wydaje się teraz naprawdę zmartwiony.

      Chwyta jego łokieć i zmusza go do stanięcia twarzą w twarz. Louis próbuje się wyślizgnąć, ale kończy, poddając się. Nie ma już sensu w udawaniu. Harry wciąga powietrze, kiedy widzi go i Louis wyobraża sobie jak musi wyglądać - z czerwonymi oczami, mokrymi policzkami i żałosnym wyrazem twarzy. Próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale nie sądzi, że mu się to udaje.

\- Czy to przez to, co powiedzieli? O… o nas, umawiających się?

\- Dlaczego miałbym dbać o to, co powiedzieli? - Louis pociąga nosem.

\- Nie wiem. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Pomyślałem, że to sprawiło, że poczułeś się niewygodnie…

\- Niewygodnie. - Louis śmieje się żałośnie.  _Pieprzyć to_ , decyduje. - To nie sprawia, że czuję się niewygodnie. Po prostu chciałbym, żeby to była prawda. - Zmusza się, by patrzeć Harry'emu w oczy.

      Twarz Harry'ego jest całkowicie pusta.

\- Co? - mówi słabo. Patrzy na Louisa wielkimi oczami, jakby był pewien, że musiał źle go usłyszeć. - Ty… co?

      Louis wzdycha. W tym momencie i tak nie ma nic do stracenia.

\- Chciałbym być twoim chłopakiem, okej? - mówi poniekąd szorstko. Potem dodaje łagodniejszym tonem. - Za każdym razem, kiedy muszę powiedzieć komuś, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, to mnie zabija, ponieważ chciałbym, byśmy byli kimś więcej. Zawsze chciałem. - Stoją w ciszy przez coś, co wydaje się jak godziny i Louis już ma się odwrócić i pójść do domu, gotów udawać, że to nigdy się nie zdarzyło, kiedy Harry wydaje krztuszący dźwięk. - Hazza, czy ty… dlaczego płaczesz? - Nie myślał, że to, co właśnie wyznał, jest tak okropne, by sprawić, że Harry zacznie płakać.

\- Dlaczego? - Harry mówi, łkając. - Bo jestem w tobie zakochany odkąd miałem osiem lat, ty idioto.

      To kolej Louisa, by gapić się w zaskoczeniu.

\- Co?

      Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry łapie go za kark i przyciąga ich usta do siebie. Co jest dobre, bo Louis zawsze myślał, że czyny mówią głośniej niż słowa.

      Louis oddaje chętnie pocałunek, owijając ręce wokół pasa Harry'ego i trzymając go mocno. Pocałunek jest lepszy niż cokolwiek, co mógł sobie wyobrazić - a wyobrażał sobie wiele. Ich usta złączają się ze sobą, jakby były stworzone do całowania się nawzajem

      Powoli, Harry odsuwa się z odurzonym uśmiechem.

\- To nie jest dokładnie najbardziej romantyczne miejsce na wyznania miłosne - mówi nieśmiało.

      Jego twarz promienieje w brudnej łazience, oczy lśnią szczęściem.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. - Louis też nie może przestać się uśmiechać.

      Czuje, jakby miał wyskoczyć z własnej skóry. Całuje Harry'ego po raz kolejny i jego oddech ucieka, kiedy Harry jęczy w jego usta i zanurza palce w jego włosach.

\- Okej, teraz zdecydowanie jesteście razem. - Ktoś mówi od drzwi. Odsuwają się od siebie, by znaleźć Nialla i Zayna, patrzących na nich z zadowoleniem. - Czy będziecie znów nalegać, że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi?

\- Tak, stary, ja z pewnością nie robię tego z moimi przyjaciółmi.

      Louis przygryza dolną wargę i patrzy na Harry'ego, nie wie co powiedzieć. Ale najwyraźniej Harry wie, bo owija rękę wokół ramienia Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej i mówi:

\- Nie, spotykamy się. Louis jest moim chłopakiem.

      Uśmiech Louisa jest tak jasny, że oślepia.

  
I  
      Louis stara się wybrać pomiędzy słonym a słodkim popcornem, kiedy czuje ciepłe, duże ręce chwytające jego biodra i klatkę piersiową przyklejającą się do jego pleców.

\- Hej, kochanie, film zaraz się zacznie - mówi Harry, opierając brodę o ramię Louisa. Jego głos jest miękki i czuły, ten, który jest zarezerwowany tylko dla Louisa.

\- Potrzebuję czasu, by podjąć tak ważną decyzję, Haroldzie.

\- Po prostu weź oba - mówi Harry.

      Jest jedną z tych osób, które mieszają słony i słodki popcorn w misce i jedzą go w tym samym czasie. To obrzydliwe.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy - mówi Louis, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na niego. Harry uśmiecha się tak, jakby to był najlepszy komplement jaki kiedykolwiek dostał i cmoka Louisa w nos.

\- Wiem - mówi.

\- Ej, wy dwaj! - krzyczy Stan z jednej ławek, gdzie reszta ich przyjaciół czeka. - Przestańcie się całować, myślałem, że mamy umowę! Jesteśmy tu, by obejrzeć film!

      Ich przyjaciele zgodzili się na to, by przyszli z nimi do kina tylko, jeśli nie będą zachowywać się jak obrzydliwe zakochana para przyklejona do siebie ustami. Starają się najbardziej, jak mogą.

\- Przyprawiają o mdłości. - Zgadza się Niall i Louis przypuszcza, że to miał być cichy ton, ale wszyscy w kinie mogą to usłyszeć bez problemu. - Odmawiam siedzenia obok nich.

\- Ja też. Chcę usłyszeć film, nie dźwięki ich sesji obmacywania - odpowiada Zayn.

      To zaczyna gorączkową dyskusję pomiędzy nimi o tym, kto będzie miał to nieszczęście, by usiąść obok Harry'ego i Louisa, i praktycznie całe kino patrzy na nich z zainteresowaniem.

      Wzdychając na dziecinne zachowanie przyjaciół, Louis znów obraca się do popcornu. Może powinien po prostu wziąć hot doga i zakończyć sprawę?

\- Wiesz, może powinniśmy po prostu zapomnieć o kinie i iść do domu. - Harry szepcze, przesuwając nosem po jego karku. Louis czuje dreszcz przebiegający w dół jego kręgosłupa. - Mam na myśli, jeśli przegapimy początek, to jaki jest sens?

\- Nie, zostaniemy i obejrzymy film! - Louis mówi, wyślizgując się z uścisku Harry'ego. Harry wydyma wargę, ale Louis jakoś się opiera. - Totalnie możemy zachowywać się publicznie jak normalni ludzie i trzymać ręce z dala od naszych spodni przez popołudnie. Odmawiam przyznania im racji. Jesteśmy lepsi niż to.

\- Ale czy na pewno?

      Zamiast odpowiedzenia mu, Louis odwraca się do dziewczyny za ladą.

\- Wezmę słodki popcorn.

\- Proszę - mówi. - Coś jeszcze? Czy twój chłopak też chce popcorn?

      Louis nie może się powstrzymać; patrzy na Harry'ego z głupim uśmiechem i bezdźwięcznie mówi: “chłopak”. Harry już promienieje szczęśliwie. To zdarza się za każdy razem, gdy ktoś wspomina fakt, że są razem.

\- Nie. - Louis mówi w końcu, biorąc dłoń Harry'ego w swoją. - Mój chłopak i ja się podzielimy, dziękuję.

      Całują się słodko, ignorując oburzone okrzyki przyjaciół.  
  


 

* Wanker - “idiota”, “kutas” albo osoba onanizująca się  
** w oryginale: “ We need our captain with his head in the game”, co jest nawiązaniem do piosenki z High School Musical, Get'cha Head In The Game


End file.
